dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucky Star Kingdom (film)/Transcript
Intro Japanese Version *''(The film opens with the famous Toho production screen appearing. After the logo, the production credits begin.)'' International Version *''(The film opens with the Walt Disney Pictures production logo with When You Wish Upon a Star playing in the background. After the logo, the production credits begin.)'' Opening scene *'Narrator:' According to all known sources of fantasy fiction, there is no real-life underwater dome hidden anywhere in the ocean. They are simply too big and expensive to make. The youkai-born make these anyways because sea life doesn't always care for what humans do to their underwater habitats, nor think what's impossible. *''(The screen brightens, with it opening in Kenjirou's room. He can be seen flowing through and selecting an outfit.)'' *'Kenjirou:' Gray, white, brown, tan, and black! This will be perfect! *''(Kenjirou goes inside his bathroom and applies his deodorant, brushes his teeth with three swipes, and washing his hands.)'' *'Kenjirou's Mom:' (off-screen) Kenjirou, breakfast is ready! *'Kenjirou:' Coming! (phone rings) Oh, hold on a second! (Kenjirou answers it) Hello? *'Masaharu:' Kenjirou, can I speak to you for a second? *'Kenjirou:' Masaharu, is that you? *'Masaharu:' Yes it is! Can't you believe this is happening? *'Kenjirou:' Yes I know! I'll pick you up in half an hour. *''(Kenjirou puts his suit on, grabs his skateboard and skateboards down the stairs. He then reappears at the bottom of the steps with his mother then coming in.)'' *'Kenjirou's Mom:' Kenjirou, why did you just scratch up the wood on the rail? Your father paid a lot of money for that! *'Kenjirou:' Sorry, I just need my exercise. *'Kenjirou's Father:' Here's our graduate, and we're really proud of you with a great report card! *'Kenjirou:' All right, see you at graduation! (Kenjirou eats his donut while skateboarding out of his home) *'Kenjirou's Mom:' Kenjirou, I told you for the thousandth time to stop skateboarding in the house! *''(Kenjirou skateboards his way down the street while passing cars and pedestrians. He continues skateboarding until he gets to Masaharu's car, where he stops.)'' *'Masaharu:' Hey Kenjirou! *'Kenjirou:' Yo wazzup Masaharu! *'Masaharu:' Did you deodorize yourself last night? You smell like mints! *'Kenjirou:' This is mint-flavored deodorant. This is a special day, we're finally graduating! *'Masaharu:' I never knew I would reach this point. *'Kenjirou:' Yeah, six years of grade school, three years of junior high school... *'Masaharu:' And three years of senior high. *'Kenjirou:' And these four years of college. *''(The two continue driving down with a few kids greeting them.)'' *'Kid 1:' Hey Kenjirou! *'Kid 2:' Yo Masaharu, will you really grow a mustache? *''(The two continue driving.)'' *'Masaharu:' Hey, did you hear about that new Godzilla movie? *'Kenjirou:' Yeah. *'Masaharu:' Are you going to see it? *'Kenjirou:' No I'm not going to see it on this special day, you think that a gigantic dinosaur would crush pagodas and beat the heck out of another enemy while using the city as a battlefield. You tend to be a hothead! *''(The two park and Kenjirou begins skateboarding down the hall.)'' *'Masaharu:' Looks like you tend to incorporate Tokyo as an amusement park right into your regular day. *'Kenjirou:' I guess that's the reason my parents hate it when I skateboard down the hall back at school. Kenjirou's Graduation *''(Kenjirou stops skateboarding while putting his skateboard away. The two walk down the aisle while "Pomp and Circumstance" plays in the background.)'' *'Masaharu:' Boy, quite a bit of pomp. *'Kenjirou:' Under the circumstances. *''(The two sit down.)'' *'Kenjirou:' Well dude, looks like we are men now. *'Kenjirou and Masaharu:' Ay-men! Halleluiah! (in the tone of Mario) Yahoo! *'Announcer:' Students and faculty of Tokyo University, please welcome Emperor Hirohito! *'Hirohito:' Welcome, Tokyo University graduating class of 1958! You have worked so hard to make it to this point, and that concludes our ceremonies! WIP Category:Transcripts